La Luna del Mago
by Kanashimi Amai
Summary: El Mago siempre le había observado tanto que no se había dado cuenta que ahora esperaba cada noche esa mirada. Esas miradas se habían convertido en una compañía nocturna para ambos y ahora esos deseos que comenzaron como anhelo podrían volverse realidad… "Sólo deseaba…"


Recargó la cabeza en el tronco. La luna bella y redonda estaba plenamente deleitando su escenario. La noche arrullaba un silencio tranquilo, asimismo, se escuchaba el eco de unos pajarillos cuyas siluetas se reflejaban a través de la puerta corrediza. El estanque sonó una vez más haciendo que círculos concéntricos comenzaran a dispersarse y deformar el reflejo de la bella orbe del cielo nocturno.

El albino cuyos cabellos plateados relucían con fuerza bajó de la rama del árbol de cerezos en el cual reposaba. Se sacó las ropas quedándose completamente desnudo, extendió sus alas blancas las cuales le cubrieron el cuerpo esbelto que poseía. Se metió con cuidado en el pequeño estanque y los círculos que sus piernas crearon chocaron con los que el mismo bambú había elaborado.

- ¿Por qué me hiciste bajar? –expresó el peliplata mientras su mirada grisácea permanecía fría ante cada paso que daba dentro del agua helada

- ¿No te gusta algo de aquí? –cuestionó el Mago al tomar asiento en el pasillo de madera, tenía una sotana negra con detalles morados y rojos, llevó a la boca una pipa larga y dorada, detallada en cada hendidura y relieve, toda ella formaba un dragón chino

- … -enmudeció, es verdad que el lugar no le era del todo desagradable pero no podía comprender el por qué él, un ser con poder tan inmenso, había sido atrapado en ese mundo terrenal

- Tu nombre tiene un significado… –musitó el Mago mientras golpeaba la cabecilla de la pipa y ésta desprendía cenizas- Significa "Luna", lo escogí por eso…

- ¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí? ¿Qué buscas al tenerme aquí?

- Sólo tu compañía –dijo con dulzura mientras una sonrisa gentil dibujaba su rostro

Yue salió del agua, las alas le cubrieron el frente del cuerpo, se puso delante de él, tenía una mirada distante, fría, tan igual a un lucero lejano. Bello, poseía una belleza indescriptible, quizás ése era uno de los motivos por los cuales el Mago Clow lo había traído hacia él. Ese ser… ese tan cautivante y misterioso… lo había atraído.

La mano del pelinegro se extendió tomando unos mechones pálidos y mojados de la cabellera. Hasta esas hebras eran delgadas, delgadas como la figura delicada de Yue.

"_Por qué… Por qué no puedes comprender…" _eran los pensamientos del Mago hacia sí mismo. Quería, quería conocer con desespero todo lo que aquella Luna tan bella ocultaba. Lo que ese cuerpo pálido escondía en su interior. Deseaba saber más, mucho más… _"Qué hay detrás de esa mirada tan fría…"_.

- ¿Aún no puedes aceptarme? –preguntó bajo, la mirada negra se veía sombría ante la respuesta más probable

Yue subió al pasillo, soltando de las manos del otro sus cabellos. Seguidamente corrió la puerta, la jaula de los pajarillos estaba vacía y aún así el sonido continuaba propagándose, miró el suelo, el reflejo de dos ruiseñores estando enamorados. Vio de reojo al Mago quien le correspondió sonriendo inocente. Sin la mínima expresión Yue continúo su paso cerrando la puerta.

- Nuevamente de mal humor –surgió el comentario del felino mientras se dirigía hacia el Mago

Clow soltó un suspiro, sí, el otro estaba tan en lo cierto que le causaba molestia, parecía que nunca comprendería a ese distante ser.

- Ya no sé qué más hacer –dijo al fin mientras se dejaba caer, el gran gato se había acomodado de tal forma que la cabeza de su amo cayó sobre su lomo

- ¿Por qué no sólo lo regresas de donde vino?

- Vamos Cerberos, no es algo que pueda hacer así como así, además… Él es tan misterioso que quiero conocerlo…

- ¿Es acaso otro de tus raros juegos infantiles?

- … -se quedó pensando ¿eso era? ¿era un juego divertido el tener a Yue? No… definitivamente eso no era, eso acaso había iniciado así, pero al verlo, desde esa primera vez, se había vuelto todo diferente- No… No lo es… -susurró suave y triste a la vez

Cerberos quedó algo sorprendido ante la respuesta, si no era divertido entonces por qué continuaba con ello. Conocía lo suficiente a Clow, o al menos eso pensaba, como para saber que si algo no se calificaba como divertido o interesante no lo haría. El felino acomodó su cabeza encima de sus patas, tenía sueño, común en él.

- ¿Cansado? –preguntó con suavidad, aquella voz era tan profunda que parecía que dirigía el sueño de su guardián

- No… -mintió, sin embargo, un bostezo profundo salió de su hocico

- Duerme… Yo te arrullaré, mi pequeño glotón… -dejó a un lado su pipa y miró el cielo distante, aquella Luna se veía tan sola, no había estrella alrededor de ella

Comenzó a tararear una canción tranquila haciendo a la par que los párpados de Cerberos comenzaran a descender ante la persistencia de éste.

- Duerme… -dijo entre arrullos haciendo que la rendición del felino se diera

Clow sonrió enternecido acariciando la mejilla de su amigo. Cuánto había pasado que él lo acompañaba, fue el primero en ser invocado y cuando lo obtuvo no tardó en darse cuenta que el balance se había quebrado. Si hubiera sido más cuidadoso no hubiera necesitado de invocar a un segundo guardián, sin embargo, no estaba arrepentido, tenía a un gran amigo a su lado y también había podido obtener algo que tanto anhelaba, una Luna bella.

Sus ojos grises se dirigieron a la ventana. Añoraba tanto regresar, pero también algo en su interior le hacía desear quedarse, no comprendía qué era. Qué era aquello que comenzaba atarse en ese mundo.

Yue extendió sus alas, extrañaba esa sensación de flotar en el aire, de flotar en el cielo oscuro y luminoso, mirar debajo de él a aquellos durmientes, a todo ser descansando… A ese Mago que siempre observaba hacia arriba.

La Luna se sonrojó ante el pensamiento, era verdad, siempre estaba siendo observado por él… Siempre, siempre sentado en ese pasillo de madera mirando a aquello que parecía que nadie pudiera ver. Entonces… ¿Cómo es que él podía verlo? ¿Cómo él podía tenerlo?

Lo había capturado desde entonces… Desde esas noches de soledad siendo visto, sintiéndose embelesado por esos ojos negros que le seguían gentilmente. En realidad, nunca creyó que ese Mago pudiera bajarlo, y aún así, deseaba tanto que lo hiciera. Quería conocer a aquel que le observaba, a aquel que le hacía sentir no tan solas esas noches melancólicas. Y ahora estaba con él… no lo odiaba, sólo le había lastimado el orgullo al tenerlo.

Sus alas se hicieron polvo siendo atraídas por la espalda, miró de reojo ésta y soltó un suspiro regresando la mirada a la ropa blanca que el Mago le había dado, tenía un blanco pulcro lo cual le cautivaba, no dudó en ponerla y luego tomó asiento en el piso cerca de la ventana. Echó la cabeza a un lado y un poco hacia atrás. Por el tragaluz entraba el aire agradable de la noche, podía sentir el olor fresco del pasto bañado con la lluvia que la luz de la luna le brindaba. Cerró los ojos y sus oídos le permitieron perseguir el sonido del viento junto a ellos llegó el arrullo de cierto Mago.

La voz comenzó a invadirle el cuerpo haciendo que cada gota de su cuerpo se tranquilizara. Todo su ser estaba experimentando una suma paz igual a aquella que tenía cuando estaba en el cielo.

La voz le estaba desprendiendo de cualquier sensación de atadura, dándole en su lugar una de libertad. Sonrió dulcemente dejando que el mismo viento le envolviera y sin pensarlo sus labios comenzaron a vibrar igualando el sonido que el otro ejercía.

No supo en qué momento se había ahogado en él, en esa voz. Olvidó todo y se embriagó por la calidez, podía escucharlo, cada entonación se acercaba a su cuerpo. Entraba en lo profundo de su ser y le calmaba. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, y él mismo no se había dado cuenta, no hasta que sintió la caricia robárselas. Abrió los ojos y allí estaban los oscuros reflejándole como espejos.

- ¿Por qué lloras? –fue la pregunta que hizo Clow, teniendo aún una mirada dulce en su rostro

¿"Por qué lloraba" había dicho? ¿Estaba llorando?

Llevó su mano en la mejilla y sintió la humedad. Lágrimas. Había llorado. ¿Por qué?

Mordió su labio y sin pensarlo golpeó la del otro apartándola. Sus ojos grises volvieron a mostrar la frialdad ocultando con ello la duda que tenía, que él le había puesto.

- Déjame solo –fue lo que dijo agachando la mirada

- No puedo –expresó firme reincorporándose y mirándolo desde arriba, extendió su mano y añadió- No quiero dejarte solo

Yue abrió los ojos dejándolos fijos en él. Algo estaba mal en ese hombre, en ese humano. ¿No quería dejarlo solo? ¡¿Qué significaba eso?

- Tú me ataste a este mundo con una mentira –soltó frunciendo el ceño- Me engañaste para que bajara

- Yo quería conocerte… -dijo suave, sí, se sentía mal por bajarlo con una mentira pero no se arrepentía, no porque lo había conocido

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué tantas ansias de conocerme? ¡Hay más allá! ¡No era el único! Con tu poder podías bajar a cualquiera… -en un impulso se puso de pie, sus ojos estaban como témpanos de hielo puestos sobre el pelinegro… no entendía, odiaba a ese humano, detestaba a ese Mago… no lo comprendía, se mordió el labio inferior, qué impotencia se sentía tan frustrado

Clow le miró. Cada facción, cada movimiento, cada soplido del aire, cada palabra, cada frase, todo lo atendía. Estaba embelesado y atraído por tan bello ser.

- No, tú eres único –desplegó suave de sus labios y sin esperar una refutación por parte del albino lo abrazó, puso la mano tras la cabeza plateada y dejó que su cuerpo experimentara la frescura que esa piel poseía

En esos momentos comprendió el por qué fue tanta su ansía de tenerlo. Por qué quería conocerlo. Simplemente era que se había enamorado de él. Lo amó desde el primer instante que lo vio, las alas blancas, la silueta delicada, los bellos ojos parecidos al cristal. Todo. Cada centímetro de ese cuerpo y ese ser lo había enamorado a tal grado de querer traerlo, de arrebatarlo y raptarlo para sí. Deseaba tenerlo cerca, abrazarlo, besarlo, deleitarse con su voz, con su mirada… con todo de él.

La Luna quedó muda. Un abrazo sorpresivo, una respuesta tan burda… pero aún así… ¿Por qué salían? ¡Lloraba! ¿Por qué su cuerpo no se apartaba? ¡Sus manos también le abrazaban!

"_¡No! ¡Detente! ¡No hables! ¡No me aprisiones más!"_ pensaba el albino, aunque su cuerpo era terco... o más bien, sus pensamientos lo eran a su corazón.

Clow sintió las manos ceder al abrazo y dejándose guiar por sus emociones acercó sus labios probando los otros que correspondieron. El temblor de aquella boca le hizo detenerse y mirarle a los ojos, estaba absorbido por el resplandeciente gris de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué… -iba a preguntar en el momento de la separación pero nuevamente sus labios fueron presa de los otros

El cuerpo del peliplata retrocedió siendo capturado entre la pared y el Mago quien no dejaba que tuviera un suspiro, nada, sus labios estaban degustándose y gastando los propios. Cerró los ojos, su lengua era acariciada con extrema dulzura. Su cuerpo comenzó a erizarse, los dedos del brujo pasaban sobre la fina ropa traspasándola y brindando el calor por las yemas y las palmas a aquel cuerpo gélido. Soltó un gemido, ocultando con los flecos plata su rostro.

Clow lo abrazó y volvió a pasar sus labios con suavidad sobre el rostro delgado. Éstos acariciaban la piel, se sentía como seda, algo fría, pero sin duda suave. La respiración, el aliento que salía del otro. Cada cosa estaba experimentándola con sus labios que se sentían, asimismo, siendo acariciados. No sabía qué hacer… ¿Qué más? ¿Hasta dónde llegar con un ser tan bello?

Las manos del Mago tomaron la cintura del peliplata atrayéndola para sí. Pasó un poco más abajo éstas y subiéndolas otro tanto se llevó consigo parte de la ropa. Esa piel… Ese cuerpo tan delicado. Más. Quería abrazar cada centímetro.

- ¡DETENTE! –logró al fin decir empujándolo, sentía cómo su cuerpo estaba siendo atraído y absorbido por el otro… estaba cediendo al deseo… ¿al deseo de quién?

- Yue… –pronunció su nombre, cosa que paralizó al albino- No llores…

- ¿Llorar? –llevó las yemas debajo de su ojo… nuevamente estaba llorando… agachó la mirada dejando a su cabellera esconderle, mordió su labio, era tan frustrante no saber por qué lloraba ¿qué le ocasionaba esas lágrimas?

Apretó la mano haciendo un puño de esta y golpeó la pared, una, dos… dos veces.

Clow le miró enternecido. Comprendió mucho con abrazarlo y entendió más con verlo en esos momentos desplegando su frustración.

- Yue, no estás solo, no más… -se acercó con lentitud a él y tomó el rostro fino para levantarlo, su mano le acarició la mejilla y luego contempló esa mirada- Cerberos y yo estaremos a tu lado a partir de ahora… -sonrió ampliamente y sin querer decir más volvió a besarle dejándolo sin habla

La Luna soltó su resistencia. En sus labios estaba encontrando algo que no sabía que le faltaba. Pasó las manos en la cabellera negra atrayendo más esa boca.

"_¿Cómo llamarlo?"_ pasaba por sus pensamientos. Aquello le llenaba el vacío que siempre había sentido.

El brujo le abrió la sotana blanca por delante y atrajo más a su cuerpo. Las manos pasaron a su espalda y bajaron con lentitud por ella tomando las asentaderas. Sus labios abandonaron los del otro y comenzó a recorrerle con ellos el cuello. "_Tan delicado…" _pensó al sentir cómo se erizaba.

El albino desvió la mirada hacia fuera de la ventana ladeando como efecto el cuello. El hermoso cerezo siendo mecido por el viento dejando caer una lluvia rosa en el charco del jardín. Sintió el aire entrar y envolverles con un olor agradable. Las caricias eran tan lentas que le hacían vibrar. Pasó las manos al pecho del Mago, en realidad no sabía qué hacía pero… sus dedos comenzaron a desvestirle.

Clow le miró en el acto y tomó la cintura delgada besándole, le dejó a Yue quitarle las prendas puesto que en esos momentos su único deseo era grabar ese sabor que tenía su lengua. Su mirada se entreabrió y vio con gusto aquel semblante tan delicado. Tenía la mirada cerrada, estaba entretenido con sus labios y los dedos diestros se deslizaban buscándole los botones de su traje oscuro. Sonrió algo divertido ante la situación ¿dónde estaba el reacio ser alado? Le mordió la lengua a lo cual el otro abrió los ojos.

El hechicero se separó escasamente y dejó caer sus ropas. Le miró e hizo a un lado los lentes depositándolos en el buró. Acto seguido volvió a atraparlo, esta vez ya no quería separarse de ese cuerpo.

La Luna le abrazó y en esos momentos sus labios volvieron a recibirse entre ellos. Las lágrimas brotaban... Ya no estaba solo. No más. Lo abrazó con fuerza y jadeó en su boca, las manos del otro comenzaban a acariciarle la entrada. Gimió cerrando los ojos ante la intromisión.

- Yue… -pronunció con suavidad su nombre… amaba ese nombre y a quien se lo había dado

Clow lo levantó un poco haciendo que el par de dedos entrara más. Le besó el rostro, los labios… sus labios descendieron a su pecho. El olor del otro le embriagaba. Bajó más y penetró más dejando que los gemidos le arrullaran junto con el silbido del fresco viento. Le miró estando abajo y sonrió. El otro abrió los ojos como plato y antes de poder dar queja jadeó.

Su hombría era presa de la boca gentil, la lengua le jugaba burlonamente por dentro acariciándole y enredándolo. El albino comenzaba a guardarse sus gemidos, vaya tonto intento puesto que ocultarlo por momentos sólo ocasionaba mayor éxtasis en otros.

El pelinegro podía sentirlo, cada rincón de ese cuerpo se regocijaba del goce que le brindaba. Abrió sus dedos y tragó más el miembro. Escuchó un gemido tan dulce como la melodía del aire. Comenzó a mover los falanges cosa que sólo aumentó los jadeos del ojigris. No pudo resistir más y soltó aquel sexo escuchando el gemido de placer, sacó los dedos con cuidado, el cuerpo del otro tembló un poco. Lo tomó de las caderas lo levantó haciendo que el cuerpo delgado se apoyara en la pared.

Los ojos grisáceos pasaron en el rostro del pelinegro quien le miraba fijamente, no pudo expresar nada más que un gemido tan suelto de aire que sintió cómo todo se ser salía en él. Sintió cómo su entrada tragaba con desespero al otro. Llevó las manos tras la espalda del hechicero y le rodeó con una pierna el cuerpo.

Gimió y luego fue callado con la boca ajena. Ahogó sus gemidos en esos instantes y se sujetó con fuerza de la espalda de Clow. Deshizo el beso y continuó jadeando. Las lágrimas salían no por dolor... no por un placer tan carnal, más bien era por él. Aquel brujo lo sujetaba con fuerza y a la vez con tanta delicadeza. Era una mezcla extraña pero ante todo reconfortante.

"_¿Qué es esto?"_ se cuestionaba sintiendo cómo el movimiento de las embestidas aumentaba.

Los jadeos del pelinegro, los gemidos del peliplata, todo silbando con el viento que invadía la habitación. La luz de la luna embellecía la imagen de aquel ser apoyado en la pared. El aire frío no decrecía el calor de aquellos cuerpos que se entregaban.

El sexo del brujo entró aún más y tocó el éxtasis del otro. Sintió cómo el cuerpo ajeno se estremeció y sólo pudo moverse con una y otra y otra vez. Las estocadas aumentaban el delirio que aquella voz expresaba. Sintió una mayor opresión hacia su miembro y sólo pudo tomar con más fuerza las asentaderas del albino. Lo movió con un vaivén más dulce y lento. Así era, quería experimentar cada fricción que aquella cavidad daba.

Los ojos grises se abrieron y la boca exprimió lo último de su gozo. Sus yemas se aferraron al otro y sin poder contenerse más apretó su interior y junto a él la virilidad del hechicero. Liberó su esencia entre sus cuerpos dejando que se gemido saliera escondido en el hombro de aquel Mago.

Clow apretó el cuerpo ajeno y lo jaló para sí llenándolo completamente. En esos instantes su rostro fue a apoyarse cerca del oído ajeno soltando un leve jadeo.

La Luna cerró los ojos. Había un dulce sonido que invadió su existencia. Sus labios vibraron y sutilmente dejó a sus yemas pasearse en la espalda del otro. El olor de ese cabello estaba impregnándole y a la vez calmándole. No. No sólo era su cabello. También esas caricias que sentía nuevamente en su espalda. Todo en ello le tranquilizaba, le daba cierta serenidad.

Soltó un suspiro poco audible. Su entrada aún estaba atragantada de aquel miembro. Quería quedarse así sólo un segundo más. Una mano le acarició la mejilla y volvió a parar su mirada a esos ojos oscuros. Él le sonrió para luego besarle.

El beso fue consumiéndose y junto a él esa sensación de invasión. El brujo salió lentamente de aquella entrada no dejando en ningún momento de besarle. Ese beso era tan dulce y tranquilo que sólo apaciguaba los corazones de ambos, los cuerpos despedían la inquietud.

Se separó un poco de él alejándolo de la pared, llevándolo con él. Siempre, siempre mirándole. Yue estaba atraído por aquellos ojos negros.

- Ya no estás llorando –dijo suave mientras besaba los párpados que ocultaban los orbes grises- Yue –volvió a llamarle, aquel tono suave sólo le hizo al otro ruborizarse, extendió sus alas cosa que hizo al otro sorprenderse, era hermoso

- Aceptaré el nombre, Clow –expresó mirándole a los ojos, había encontrado algo que aún no sabía qué era por ello quizás estando a su lado lo sabría… sabía qué era esa sensación

El quiso continuar hablando pero sólo salió de sus labios un bostezo. Sus alas se hicieron polvo impregnándose luego en su espalda. Los párpados le pesaban y antes de poder dar un paso cerró los ojos escuchando sólo al Mago sonriendo y diciéndole _"Gracias…"_.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. El sonido de las aves comenzó a despertarlo. La ventana estaba cubierta con una cortina blanca y bordada. El viento la mecía haciendo un dulce arrullar en su entrada. Se reincorporó con cuidado, apenas podía permanecer sentado. Miró la puerta que se deslizaba dejando pasar a un felino de enorme tamaño.

- Clow dijo que te quedarías –comentó mirándole, sus ojos dorados recorrían al desnudo ser

- Hay algo que necesito saber –pronunció suave mirándole y luego desvió la mirada a un lado

Yue vio la cortina moverse por el aire, una mariposa blanca entró recorrió parte de la habitación y finalmente se quedó quieta en el buró.

Cerberos le miró y soltó un suspiro de fastidio. Vaya que tener al otro como guardián sería aburrido, no parecía de mucho hablar. Se recostó cercano a la puerta mirando afuera en el jardín. Soltó un bostezo, tenía nuevamente sueño. Sus orejas se pararon ante los pasos que cada vez se acercaban más. Abrió los ojos con sumo esfuerzo y sintió la mano de su amo acariciarle la cabeza, ronroneó.

- ¿Dormiste bien, Yue? –preguntó mirándole con dulzura

El nombrado simplemente se puso de pie cubriéndose con la sábana, caminó hacia donde la mariposa e intentó acariciarle con la yemas las alas pero al leve tacto voló. Miró la hoja y sonrió con dulzura. Ahora sabía cómo se llamaba _aquello._

- Sí… dormí bien –expresó suave al mirarle y suavemente pronunció el nombre del que sería su amado amo- Clow…

Pasó los dedos sobre la fina hoja la cual tenía escrito aquellas palabras:

"_Te amo. Clow"_


End file.
